


Jump

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: just pure fluff ft. Nymeria and an adopted wolf cub





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Come on, you can do it,” Gendry whispers over the edge of the bed, chin on the duvet and beckoning with a wriggle of his fingers. “Come on - jump!”

The little ball of tousled fur on the carpet just looks up at him, ears flicking back and forth, eyes wide and pleading.

“I’m afraid you’re fighting a losing battle,” Arya yawns, putting away the knife she just finished polishing before reaching for another. The soft rustle makes the wolf cub’s ears prick up in interest, along with the soft cadence of Arya’s voice. Her tail thumps hopefully on the floor, and Gendry reaches out to let the puppy nuzzles wetly at his fingers, trying to entice her into trying again.

“She’s got to learn to do it herself,” Gendry replies, nudging Arya’s calf under the blanket with his toes. This time, when he calls for her, the puppy looks left and right, shifting paw to paw, unsure and indecisive about the height of the bed despite Gendry’s promises of affectionate attention.

She is just a wee thing - fuzzy and big-pawed in the way all cubs are, no bigger than Nymeria once was, according to Arya, though bound to grow bigger. The direwolf herself is already on the bed, sitting by Arya’s feet, head resting on her legs. She’s emitting quite the air of superiority and she stares at Gendry with almost-judging eyes, as if she can comprehend what he’s trying to do and she reproves it. The cub whines once again, tail wagging again, and Nymeria huffs in the back of her throat at the sight.

“Don’t let Nymeria discourage you,” Gendry tells the cub, “Small pups can still do big things - you’ll grow loads and end up as big as any other wolf.”

Arya snorts behind him, but Gendry continues, reaching out to tickle underneath the cub’s chin, scratching behind her big ears when she leans into the touch. “She won’t say it, but Arya’d like it if you came up in bed, too. Then the four of us can have a lie-in, and go for a walk ‘round the garden, and you can worm your way into Arya’s heart just like I did.”

“Gendry,” Arya sighs, and Gendry looks over his shoulder to find her folding the knife and looking over it with a soft morning smile, meeting Gendry’s eyes with fond amusement. She doesn’t deny it, though, which makes Gendry grin in return.

The cub yips and Gendry looks back down at her, ruffling the fur on her head and petting down the length of her spine. “Sorry. You gotta do it yourself - come on, jump up!”

“Try calling her name,” Arya suggests, placing her hand on Gendry’s lower back to lean over his shoulder, peeking down at the little wolf cub.

“You try calling her name,” Gendry nudges Arya with his elbow, and Arya sighs again.

“You gave her a ridiculous name,” he replies, and Gendry chuckles, raising his eyebrows.

“No more ridiculous than Needle, thank you,” he says, “Besides - Lady Sansa vetted my choice, this time.”

Arya snorts and is quiet for a moment as she decides, pressing her lips to the back of Gendry’s neck as he looks down at the puppy, so unsure but desperate to be with the rest of them in bed, a part of their little family. She squeezes Gendry’s hip, once, and clears her throat before softly calling, “Come on - jump up! Jump up, Icelynn! Ice!”

Gendry coos at her as well, wiggling his fingers in front of her nose, and between the two of them they’re able to do it - to convince her to jump. She squats and launches herself up, managing to get most of the way up and crawling up the rest of the way with her sharp little claws, tail thumping back and forth even before she gets up in Gendry’s face, licking and nuzzling. Gendry laughs, squinting his eyes shut under the onslaught and rolling onto his back, which doesn’t help - Icelynn follows him with her cold nose, only stopping when Arya gathers her up into her arms and smooths down her fur, letting her burrow into the warmth of her neck.

Gendry opens one eye and then the other when it’s clear he’s no longer under attack, smiling to see that Arya’s is holding Ice in her arms, petting her ears and accepting the licks she gets in thanks.

“Ice, huh?” Gendry grins. He beams when Arya shots him a look that Gendry can only describe as amused exasperation - only to be interrupted by Ice nudging Arya’s face upwards with her nose.

Gendry outright laughs at that.


End file.
